


Slave of Fate

by spnfan99



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bondage, LiveJournal, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfan99/pseuds/spnfan99
Summary: Jared is the captain of a merchant ship that was passed down to him by his father.  Little does he know that he not only inherited his father's ship but also the anger of a pirate captain.  Now he must offer himself as a slave to save his crew.





	Slave of Fate

This work is one of two I rescued from livejournal before I deleted my account. I wrote it a long time ago and so I apologize for the lack of quality.

Beta: gestaltrose

  

Chapter 1

 Jared stood at the bow and looked out across the ocean. This was where he had always wanted to be. On a ship at sea. The breeze in his hair the salty air in his lungs and the sun on his face. He turned to glance over his shoulder at the argument behind him. That was the only thing he didn’t want. He never wanted to be captain. His father was dead less than a year and the ship was now his but as much as he loved to sail on her he never wanted to be in charge.

 “Chris, Steve! Enough!”

 They continued to glare at each other few a few seconds before Chris glanced at Jared and nodded slightly to him before walking away.

 “What was it this time?” Jared asked with a sigh as he approached Steve.

 “The crew wants to stop at Maratem. They are worried about pirates. I told Chris that we needed to get these supplies to Tobago before the 26th.”

 “Is there really that much of a threat?” Jared asked worriedly.

 Steve glanced over at Jared. His father had been a good man but Jared just didn’t have it in him. If there was any justice the ship would have been left to the most capable leader. Not Jared. “No, of course not, we have just been at sea a long time. The men want some wine, women, and song. They can get that in Tobago.”

 “Yes, well I supposed we should press on then right?”

 “Yes sir, on your orders.”

 Steve strolled away and Jared looked longingly back to the bow. “On my orders…” he muttered.

 Every part of being in charge bothered Jared. He hated disappointing people. He wanted to make everyone happy but on a ship with a full crew there was never a time when everyone was happy. His father had tried to stress this to him time and again. It was the captain’s job to do what was best for the crew no matter what they wanted.

 Jared watched the sun begin to sink below the horizon. The colors were glorious but Jared suddenly felt like he had been rung out. He left Steve in charge and went below to his cabin.

 The next thing he knew he was being drug from his bed by two large men. One held a musket to the back of his head as he was led out on deck. He hadn’t had time to grab a shirt of a jacket and now stood bare-chested in the cold night. His arms were yanked behind his back and his wrists securely tied. Two unknown men held torches and the flames gave enough light to see that the crew’s fears of pirates had not been wrong.

 He couldn’t be sure but it looked like all of his crew was alive. They knelt on the deck guarded by a large number of tough looking men. The crew must have been taken by surprise. Jared didn’t see the point of keeping more than two men on night watch. The men didn’t like losing sleep and there had never been any trouble before.

 A small man stepped out in front of the flames. He was dirty and had a short graying beard but Jared supposed this must be their captain. He approached with a smile. “Captain Jared I presume.”

 “Take what you want but please leave my men alive.”

 The pirates chuckled, “Or what?”

 Jared furrowed his brow. “I ask you for mercy.”

 “Mercy? From pirates? You’ve never met a pirate before have you?”

 “No, Captain…”

 “I’m not the captain, he is.” He gestured to a man still standing on the other side of the ship. Jared hadn’t even noticed him before now.

 Jared turned his eyes toward the man in the shadows. “Captain, I ask you again. Please let my crew live. You can have anything from the ship.”

 The other pirate spoke again, “We can have everything anyway. Your crew would fetch a fair price, many islands around would love a few new slaves.”

 Jared settled his face into a glare. There was nothing he could do and this was his fault. All his life his father had managed to sail this ship back and forth across these waters. Less than a year under his command and he had led the ship to disaster. The pirate captain called the older man to him and they had a short conversation. The pirate returned with a smile.

 “Of course, you could offer a trade.”

 Jared looked again at the shorter man. “You made it very clear that I have nothing left to trade.”

 The pirate looked down and shook his head with a chuckle. “If you would give us one of your men. My captain could use a new…. Companion. We would let the rest of you live.”

 Jared’s eyes blazed. “Never.”

 “Then you will all die.”

 Jared‘s mind raced he remembered his father’s rule that the captain’s job was the do what was best for the crew. “Then I offer myself.”

 The pirate’s jaw dropped and it took him several moments to speak. “Yourself?” The grungy pirate stepped closer and placed his hand on Jared’s chest. “You for the crew. You give yourself to the captain to let the crew free. Your word that you will never try to escape.”

 Jared tried to ignore the grungy hand. He looked over at the crew who were watching but couldn’t have heard the quiet offer. He looked again at the unknown man in shadow and closed his eyes, “Agreed.”

 The fire-light danced across the captain’s features as he turned and Jared tried in vain to get a real look at his new owner. Jared didn’t have time to consider that line of thought as he was swiftly drug back to the pirate’s ship. Several of his men tried to rise but were quickly shoved back to the deck. Jared didn’t see where the captain had gone but he himself was taken below decks. The ropes on his wrists were released but he was swiftly chained by the wrists and ankles in the hold of the large ship. “I gave my word that I wouldn’t try to escape.”

 “A man’s word is only as good as the man himself. The captain needs to know what kind of man you are before he trusts your word. Besides we have some loading to do before we set sail. Wouldn’t want you gettin’ in the way now would we?”

 “My crew…”

 “They will be allowed to set sail as soon as we have your cargo aboard. The captain is a man of his word.”

 Jared cleared his throat almost afraid to ask, “What is expected of me.”

 The smaller man chucked, “That I am not sure. This is the first time our captain has asked for a prize for himself. I’m a little surprised he’s picked you but the crew won’t begrudge him his prize. He’s done enough for us.” He started back up the ladder.

 “Wait, what is your name?”

 “They call me Jim.”

 “Please, what ship is this? Who is your captain?”

 “Captain Ackles and the ship is the Aurora.”

 

Chapter 2

 

The bowels of the ship slipped into total darkness as Jim’s torch disappeared with him up the ladder. Jared had just enough slack in his chains to allow him to sit with the arms stretched above his head. It made his fingers tingle after a few minutes but Jared was too tired to try to stand again. He had no idea how long he would be left down here. He was out of the wind but he was still chilly and sitting half naked on the wooden floor wasn’t helping. It was amazing how quickly one’s life could change. Jared leaned his head against his bare arm and closed his eyes.

 He awoke with a shiver as someone draped a blanket across his chest.

 “Where am I?” Jared asked pulling himself to his feet letting the blanket fall. He leaned heavily on the chains and he felt them dig into his wrists.

 “I didn’t mean to wake you. They were supposed to make sure you were warm enough. I will speak to Jim about some clothes.”

 Jared’s brain finally caught up as the candle light flashed across the man’s face. “What am I doing here pirate?”

 “Call me Jensen.”

 “Thanks all the same, but I really want to know what your captain expects of me.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “What does he want from me? Am I his servant? Prisoner? Slave? Sex slave? What?”

 Jared could swear that the pirate actually paled at the last statement but that wasn’t possible, pirates didn’t care like that.

 “For now he wants you to get warm, and sleep. After that we will see.”

 “So I stay chained down here until what? I demand some answers!” Jared suddenly didn’t care if he angered the man. He was tired and cold it was true, but mostly he was scared. No one was being honest with him. He yanked on the chains.

 “Don’t do that you’ll injure yourself.” Jensen sighed, “get some rest. We will talk in the morning.”

 “Wait please. I am cold… please…” He glanced down at the fabric which had pooled at his feet.

 Jensen stepped down off the ladder and picked up the blanket. “Sit down.”

 Jared’s hazel eyes locked on the cool green of the pirate’s. He felt Jensen’s arm on his elbow helping to lower him to the floor again. He draped the blanket around Jared’s shoulders.

 “Thank you, pirate.”

   Jared could swear he saw something almost like anger cross Jensen’s features but it was gone almost as swiftly and Jensen disappeared up the ladder.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 Jensen froze as he stepped off the ladder. He was supposed to take the boy for his revenge not to fall for him. He finally had the closest thing he would ever get to vengeance chained in the bottom of his boat and all he wanted to do was scoop him up and take him to his cabin. You’re a captain damn it start acting like one. He stays where he is. Even if he does have eyes that…. No, think of his father and what he did to you. His resolve firmly in place Jensen replaced his hat and returned to the deck.

 

Chapter 3

 

 

The young pirate didn’t return in the morning. Instead it was Jim bringing him a mug of water and two hard biscuits. He freed one wrist so Jared could feed himself.

“So what now?” Jared asked as he swallowed the last of the dry biscuit.

Jim sat on an empty barrel and stared at the prisoner. “Who exactly are you?”

“My name is Jared.”

“I don’t mean your name mate.”

Jared frowned confused. “Then what do you mean?”

“I want to know why my captain is so interested in you. It ain’t for your body. He coulda had that last night. So who are you?”

“My name is Jared Padalecki. Formerly captain of my late father’s ship The Phoenix.”

“Wait… you father was Captain Padalecki… of the Phoenix. I didn’t know what ship….My god! No wonder the captain wanted you. It’s a wonder he hasn’t killed you yet. You say your father’s dead?”

 

“Yes.. What does my father have to do with this? He was a good man.”

“Not to our captain he wasn’t.” Jim stood and picked up the mug before turning to the ladder. “You see, your father made our captain a pirate.”

Jared pulled himself to his feet again his face twisted in confusion, “Wait? He…. what?”

“Your father sold the captain into piracy to save his ship. Same as you sold yourself. Except our old captain had slightly… different ways of handling prisoners. The captain was only a boy, maybe twelve or thirteen. He started off right where you are…in those very chains. Course before the night was over the captain had him up in his cabin. When he was strong enough he killed our old captain and became the new one. He’s a good man, and a better captain than most, the only man I’ve ever heard him speak about in anger was your father.”

“My father would never do that.”

Jim took an angry step forward. “You calling the captain a liar?”

Jared put his free hand up defensively. “I’ve never even met your captain.”

 Jim sadly shook his head. “Right… I have work to get back to. Stay here quiet and I’ll see about getting you up on deck for some exercise later.”

 

“Why hasn’t he killed me… or worse…?”Jared leaned back against the side of the ship staring up at the low ceiling. He ran his free hand along his bare shoulder feeling the cold again as he realized that the blanket had fallen to the floor.

 Jim shook his head smiling…”I don’t rightly know. I’m thinking he hasn’t decided what to do with you yet. While we wait for that.” Jim tossed him a shirt. “Put this on. You’re distracting, half naked like that, and you sure don’t belong to me.” Jim released his other wrist.

 Jared smiled slightly and pulled the shirt over his head. He raised his wrists back up to reattach the chains. Jared’s thoughts were spinning in circles. He didn’t know what to believe anymore. Before he even realized it he was alone again in the dark.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Jared was allowed up on deck for a few hours each day for the next few days. His hands were always in chains but at least it gave him a chance to feel the wind on his face again and breathe the fresh air again. The crew looked at him strangely but did not attempt to speak to him. In fact the only people on the ship who had ever spoken to him were Jim and the young pirate…Jensen he finally remembered. He had spotted Jensen a few times on deck but Jensen never approached.

 

“Jim?” Jared finally asked as he was being led back to hold again, “Why does nobody speak to me?”

 “Captain’s orders.”

 “Jensen, he always looks so tired. Is he ill?”

 Jim shook his head sadly, “Not ill boy. Just really troubled. He doesn’t talk much. You won’t see him unless he wants to see you.”

 “Tell him I’m sorry.”

 “For what?”

 “For whatever’s troubling him. He was kind to me.”

 “Don’t worry about Jensen.”

 “When will I speak to the captain?”

 “I don’t know.”

 “Please. I can’t spend all my time chained in the hold. I am going insane locked down here in the dark. I know it’s not your fault but please. Speak to the captain. Tell him he can have his revenge but please….”

 Jim removed the wrist restraints and re-chained Jared to the side of the ship. “I’ll talk to him, but I’m not promising anything.”

 “Thank you Jim."

 

Chapter 4

 

Jensen noted the sigh that Jim gave as he sat tiredly on the barrel next to him.

 “The boy is not his father.” Jim reminded him calmly.

 “I know that! Don’t you think I know that?” Jensen spat angrily.

 “You don’t act like you know that. I thought he would have proved himself by now.”

 “He doesn’t need to prove himself! I don’t care what kind of man he is! This is the only way I can….” Jensen slammed his fist into the side of the ship and started to storm away.

 “Can what? Get your revenge?”

 Jensen turned back with a vicious snarl and screamed. “Don’t you think I deserve revenge?”

 Jim stared him right in the face, “As much as any man. More maybe… but can you get it? And if you get it will it be enough?”

 Jensen fisted his hand into Jim’s shirt. He wanted to hit him. He needed to take this anger away somehow before he went down there and killed Jared. It scared him to death that Jim might be right. He couldn’t let him be right. Would it be enough? “Yes!” He left without another word.

 Jim shook his head. He might have preferred the captain to hit him. He didn’t want to be right. If it would fix him he would sacrifice Jared to save Jensen. Jensen had already saved them all. This wasn’t actually a pirate ship anymore. Hadn’t been since Jensen became captain. He had them doing real legal shipping and making an honest profit. Jensen was the best that ever sailed, but his demons were the worst. When Jensen had ordered them to take the Phoenix Jim hadn’t understood why. None of the crew had but they trusted the captain. Maybe too much sometimes.

 Jim walked quietly down the ladder again. He set the tray of food at Jared’s feet and released one of the cuffs. Jared grabbed Jim’s arm before he could step away.

 “Jensen’s the captain…”

 “You heard all that?”

 Jared nodded sadly. “Some of it…”

 “There’s nothing you can do about it. Jensen has his demons. Most men do, Jensen’s are just a little more… focused.”

 Jared smiled ironically. “On me…”

 Jim rolled his eyes. “Not on you… on your father.”

 “But my father’s dead. I’m not, and I’m the one Jensen is going to keep chained up on this ship.”

 Jim sighed. “Yep.”

 "What does he want from me?”

 “I told you it’s not you…”

 “I get it really. Will you tell me about what the old captain did to him…”

 Jim sat in silence for a while. Jared was sure he was never going to get an answer when Jim finally spoke up. “I was sent in the first time, when it was all over… to get him cleaned up. The captain had left him chained to his desk. He was naked and torn… so badly torn. The captain knew better… he’d had boys before… he knew he needed something to slick the way but it was like he didn’t care. Bruises… all over… cuts from a leather strip. I thought for sure the boy was dead. When I came close though, the boy… Jensen was breathing. He hadn’t even fainted. He just looked up at me and glared. No fear just pure anger.”

 Jared waited but Jim seemed to be lost in the memory, “How long?”

 “How long did it go on?” Jared nodded. “He was the captain. No one stepped in. Not even me. Jensen was about twelve when he came aboard… he killed the captain on his seventeenth birthday.”

 Jared stood and pulled against his still chained wrist. “Five years? He lived like that? “What kind of men are you to let that happen for five years?”

 “He was the captain… but yes…to my shame…yes…”

 “The shame is mine as well…my father gave Jensen to the captain.”

 “It doesn’t matter anymore. Jensen is the captain now.”

 Jared shook his wrist in the chain. “But it does matter. Jensen deserves his revenge… I want you to take me to his cabin.”

 Jim shook his head and turned away. “How will that help?”

 “Take me to his cabin, chain me to his desk and let him rape me.”

 Jim spun on his heels and glared. “What? That’s your plan?”

 “Jim this is my decision. Let me end this.”

 “And if he hurts you?”

 “He’s the captain and I am his prisoner. He has the right.”

 Jim grabbed Jared’s shirt collar and tried to shake some sense into him, “And if he kills you?”

 Jared sighed and repeated, “He’s the captain and I am his prisoner. He has the right.”

 

Chapter 5

 

Jensen paced along the deck. He usually enjoyed walking the ship at night; especially when the sky was clear. Jensen has spent nearly all of his life at sea and expected to spend the rest of it there as well. Most of the time the sea and the stars gave him comfort, helped him think. Not tonight though. This night nothing could clear his thoughts. Jared. The boy who should have been dead by now. The boy whose father was the cause of five years of hell. The boy who had eyes and deep and as soft as the sea. The boy whose smile was more dazzling than the sun. The boy who Jensen had chained in the depths of his ship.

 “Captain? Is there anything you need?”

 Jensen glared at the man who had interrupted his thoughts. “No!” his voice softened. “I am returning to my cabin. Takeover the watch.”

 The sailor nodded quickly, Jensen assumed because he was glad to have escaped the captain’s fury. It was rarely seen and rarely did anyone survive it unscathed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Jim waited while Jared removed his shirt and breeches. Jared shivered slightly from the cold but then stepped over to the desk. He studied it for a moment and then draped himself over so that his arms and legs each met with a leg of the small table. “Like this?”

 

Jim smiled past the lump in his throat as Jared bare back and ass brought back painful memories. “Yes, of course you’re larger then Jensen was… you might break the thing.”

 Jared missed the humor and answered, “It seems solid enough.”

 “Yes… solid enough.” There were already hooks embedded into the legs of the specially made desk. Jim had tried to get Jensen to destroy the thing many times but he wouldn’t. Jim knelt and made quick work securing Jared’s wrists and ankles.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 Jensen closed his door with a sigh and lit the lamp. Sudden movement caught his attention and Jensen pulled his blade and turned in one fluid motion. The sight of the man bent over his desk made his blood run cold. “JIM!” Jensen screamed.

 

“It was my idea not his.” Jared turned his head as far as he could to try to see the captain but Jim had chained him too securely.

  

“What the hell was he thinking?”

 

Jared tugged on the chains, “I want you to take me. Get your revenge so this can stop.”

 

Jensen stormed around the desk and slammed to his knees pressing his face into Jared space grasping him not so gently by the chin. “You think this is the same thing? You think that my raping you over the desk is going to make up for me being raped by a sadist when I was twelve years old.”

 

“No…. I don’t… but I think this is all the revenge you’re going to get… take it.”

  

Jensen released his grip on the Jared’s chin and rose to his feet. His thoughts continued to storm as he stepped around his desk and dropped into his empty chair. He took in the sight of the beautiful man chained and vulnerable just for him. He could do it… he could take him… hard, fast, recreate the horrors inflicted on himself for so many years. Jensen rose slowly. He let his hand drag gently along Jared bare shoulders and down his spine and he circled around behind. Jensen opened his belt and pushed his trousers down. As he focused more and more on the man body in front of him his hands began to shake and he practically tore his own shirt from his body. He was already painfully hard. Tears were streaming down his face as his emotions started to swim. Pain and fear mixing with the anger, “I need this.”

 

Jared closed his eyes, “Then do it.”

  

Jensen hastily spit into his palm and rubbed it onto his cock, then lined himself up with the tight hole and started to push.

  

Jared tried to bite his lip but the pain was too intense. He knew he was to be raped but nothing had been done to prepare him for this breach. There had been an older boy when Jared was sixteen and he had taught him you needed moisture and stretching…before…that had been pleasure… this was pure torture. A scream tore from his throat as Jensen pushed a little harder.

 

 Jensen pulled back slightly. He was going slow. He did not angrily thrust as the captain had done to him and still the boy screamed.

 

 Jared pulled on the chains as he looked over his shoulder, sweat starting to drip down into his eyes and making them burn. “Please… I know it isn’t how you were… I mean I know it wasn’t what happened to you but if you could use some oil… prepare me first with a finger… I beg you…”

 

 “I’m sorry… I didn’t want to… I can’t…” Jensen spoke at the same time but Jensen stopped as he picked up on some of what Jared said. “What?”

  

“I know.. I tried.. But the pain… I beg you…” Jared tried again sadly.

  

“No… I mean what do I do? I’ve never… except with the captain and that was… what do I… what do I do?”

  

“Some oil… anything to slick the way. It’s not like with women… they make their own moisture.”

 

 “I know about women.” Jensen growled angrily, embarrassed. He pulled his pants back up so he could walk.

  

“You're right… I shouldn’t have assumed.” Jared softly answered letting his head drop back down between his chained arms.

 

 Jensen returned with the oil and slammed it down onto the desk next to Jared‘s stomach. “Now what?”

  

Jared’s voice shook a little as he answered. “Put in one finger… then two if you would… stretch the opening.”

 

Jensen did as he was bid focusing totally on his task. He grasped Jared’s hip as he inserted the second finger and Jared flinched and pulled away.

 

 “I’m sorry.” Jared spoke up while trying to settle himself.

  

“You’re chained to my desk while I rape you and you are apologizing to me?” Jensen said stepping away from the desk. A look of horror crossed his face as he flashed back to himself across that same desk crying and begging and apologizing for some unknown crime anything to get him to stop.

 

 Jared looked back again, “You need this… you are being kind to prepare me.. I am sorry…”

  

“Don’t…. I can’t…” Jensen dropped the oil and fled the room leaving the door to swing shut.

  

Several crew members watched their captain flee to the deck obviously distraught. By the time he reached the deck his mask was back in place and to all appearances all was well. Michael and another man exchanged looks and Michael nodded before walking down the narrow path to the captains cabin. He knew that the prisoner had been brought there and could be the only possible cause for the captain’s distress. He hadn’t been aboard when the previous captain had harmed Jensen but he had been told the stories. Rumors had spread that their prisoner was partly responsible. Michael himself was only alive and aboard the ship because of the captain. There was no way he was going to stand around while someone hurt his captain again.

 

Chapter 6

 

 

If Michael was surprised by the location and state of the prisoner, he didn’t show it. Jim had tried to keep what he was doing a secret, but nothing stayed that way long on this ship.

  

“What did you do?” Michael growled as he approached the bound man.

  

“I tried to… there was too much pain… I wanted him to stop.”

  

Michael dropped to his knees in front of the prisoner grabbing his chin as the captain had done but this time shouting into his face. “You wanted him to stop so he stopped. You think the captain stopped for him? You think his rapist cared that there was pain?”

  

Jared shook his head tears streaming down his cheeks at the reality of the Jensen’s pain.

  

“I don’t care either. The captain is too good a man to give you what you deserve but I’m not.” Michael shoved a rolled up piece of rag into Jared’s mouth before standing. He quickly dropped his pants and forced his way into Jared’s hole. The oil that Jensen had started to use helped a little but it still hurt like hell. More moisture joined with it as Jared started to bleed. “Jensen was the only one who ever stepped in for me. He stopped my uncle from hurting me. He saved me. Who will save you?” The rag fell from between Jared’s teeth and a scream once again filled the air traveling through the ship through the open door. Jensen heard the cry from on deck as did the rest of the crew. He ran for his cabin and was met with the sight of one of his men raping Jared.

 

 “Stop this! Michael, how could you?” Jensen grabbed Michael’s shoulders and pulled him off of Jared.

  

Michael pulled away shame filling his eyes. “He hurt you… I just wanted…”

  

“You wanted revenge… so did I… I couldn’t get mine… did you get yours? Has your uncle paid for his crime through your actions?” Jensen cried desperately.

  

Michael shook his head slowly. Jensen looked over Michael’s shoulder at the rest of the crew. “This man,” he pointed at Jared’s sweat soaked body, “is a prisoner, but no one is to touch him except me.” Jim’s moist eyes met his, “If he is on deck you will speak and act towards him as you would any other member of this crew. He will stay aboard this ship as he gave his word he would. He will receive no further punishments from any of you. Is that understood?”

  

“Yes sir,” was spoken unanimously.

  

“Return to your duties or to your beds.” Jensen stared at the doors until all his men had left. He urged Michael away saying that he would speak to him later. Jim crossed his arms and leaned against the closed door waiting for Jensen to try to order him away. Jensen just shook his head and knelt next to Jared.

  

“Get the key’s please Jim.”

 “Yes captain.”

 Jensen rested his hand on Jared’s shoulder but he did not react. “I am sorry for what has happened to you. I assure you that nothing like this will happen again aboard my ship. You are still a prisoner but I will not harm you unless you force me to. Do your work well and do not try to escape. Understood?”

 Jared opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He coughed lightly and finally was able to respond, “Yes captain.”

 “Good.” Jensen took the keys from Jim and released the chains holding the younger man to the desk. Jared did not move to rise so Jim and Jensen each grabbed and arm and pulled his to his feet. They soon had him lying in Jensen’s bed. Even in pain and drained as he was Jensen couldn’t help but find him beautiful. Jensen cleared his throat quickly to hide his reaction. “I leave you in Jim’s capable hands. He knows what to do and will get you well.”

 Jensen returned to the deck and stared out across the sea as the sun slowly started the show her light.

 

Chapter 7

 

 

It was two days before Jim agreed that Jared was strong enough to leave the captain’s cabin. Jared kept expecting Jensen to come in and sleep but Jim explained that the captain was bunking with the crew until he was well. Jared demanded to be allowed to go to work and be of use. Jim chained Jared’s wrists again. “A reminder to the crew,” he explained, “in case any of them should think your punishment was not enough. The chain should be long enough for you to do your work.”

 Jared nodded sadly. The two days in bed with no chains gave him hope that he might be trusted to keep his word. However, if it brought harmony to the crew he could withstand the discomfort.

 Jared was given simple tasks at first cleaning the deck and coiling rope but soon his obvious skill was noticed and he was asked by various crew members to assist in all parts of the ship’s care.

 Within a month Jared had done nearly every job on the ship. It didn’t take long for the crew to warm to him. His caring smile and gentle manner warmed even the coldest heart. Jensen had a very loyal crew who were slow to trust, but Jim had made certain the crew knew that Jared’s father had been responsible for Jensen’s plight and not Jared himself. Even Michael had taken it upon himself to try to apologize several times. He was given night watches as punishment for his actions. Jensen had not even wanted to take that action but Michael insisted that it was either that or the lash. Since Jensen didn’t even have a lash aboard, let along use it, he agreed.

 

Jared insisted on sharing the watch and would not leave Michael alone until he agreed. Truly, Jared enjoyed the solitude of the night watch. He also appreciated the trust inherent to the job. He was responsible for protecting this ship when all others had gone to bed. He was no longer unhappy in his new life. Sometimes he even forgot the chains that still hung from his wrists. Several men has offered to approach the captain about having them removed but Jared always refused saying, “without them I would forget why I was here.”

 

As small as the ship was Jensen still managed to avoid him. They had not spoken since that night and in fact Jared had only caught sight of him a few times from a distance. They would be reaching port soon and Jared didn’t know what was expected of him then. He wouldn’t run. He found that he actually didn’t want to. A life at sea was all he really wanted, even if this was not the life he had imagined.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Jared jumped out of his skin and turned quickly towards the growling voice.

 

“Captain! Ummm… I am… you see I convinced Michael that…”

 

 “Michael is having you take on the punishment I gave him?”

 

Jared quickly stepped up to defend his new friend, “It’s not like that. I wanted to… I mean I love the sea at night. It is quiet and peaceful and besides Michael didn’t deserve any punishment.”

  

“He raped you! I am captain of this ship. When I give an order I expect it to be obeyed.” Jensen turned away to find Michael.

  

Jared stepped into his path and pushed Jensen back with his chained wrists. “Michael has apologized to me over and over.” Jared’s anger started to flare. “He wasn’t the only one to hurt me. Where is your punishment?”

  

Jensen leaned into Jared face, “Have you seen me on deck? I have confined myself to my cabin. I have kept myself away from the life that I love. I only leave it to do my specific duties to my men. Tonight I came to relieve Michael of his night watch but now I see he isn’t following my orders anyway.” Jensen swallowed hard looking down at the rough skin under Jared’s chains. He had not realized Jared was still chained. He had never ordered them removed.

  

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered removing his hands from the older man’s chest.

  

Jensen frowned strangely saddened by the loss of Jared‘s touch. “We are all being punished for actions caused by others.”

  

“I didn’t want anyone punished.”

  

“It’s done now anyway.”

  

Jared didn’t know how to respond. They both settled into an uncomfortable silence as they looked out across the water and listened to the wind. Jared continued to steal glances out of the corner of his eye. Jensen was the most beautiful man Jared had ever met. If only things had been different, maybe…but they weren’t different. Jensen had every right to hate him.

 

 Jared couldn’t take the quiet anymore, “You have a beautiful ship.”

  

“Thank you, I didn’t used to think so but now I cannot imagine living anywhere else.”

  

“My father’s ship never felt like home. I grew up on land. I dreamed of the day he would let me aboard his ship. When I was ten he suddenly came for me… brought me aboard and said I would be captain one day so I better start learning. I spent all my time trying to prove myself to him. Then he died before I could and suddenly it was my ship and the weight was more than I could bear….I love the sea but to be captain of a ship was never a dream of mine.”

  

Jensen nodded. “Your father talked about you often. He said he was teaching me so he would never have to expose you to the dangers of this life. He didn’t want you at sea. He took me on as cabin boy and then started teaching me. He was a great captain. He protected his crew.”

  

“No… he didn’t. You were his crew…”

 

“If being captain has taught me one thing it’s you do what you have to. He did what he thought he had to do.”

 

Jared shook his head and stared openly across at Jensen. “No, I will never forgive my father for his actions and I certainly don’t expect you to. I just wanted you to know that I am grateful for the chance you have given me. I hope to earn your trust one day.”

 

Jensen looked away at the rising sun. “The crew has told me of your hard work. You have won their loyalty already. It’s not easily earned.”

 

Jared smiled sadly, if only he had been able to win loyalty as a captain, “You have a wonderful crew.”

 

Jensen nodded, “We will be reaching port sometime today…”

 

 “I heard.”

 

“I haven’t decided what to do with you yet.”

  

Jared looked up quickly to defend himself. “I’m not going to try to escape.”

  

Jensen smiled with disbelief. “Aren’t you?”

 

 “I would look odd walking around any port in these chains anyway.” Jared tugged against the strong metal uselessly.

  

“That’s just the trouble. This is no longer a pirate ship. When we reach port I cannot have a prisoner seen on board. I either have to free you or chain you below where no one will see you.”

  

“Well?” Jared sighed.

  

“You aren’t going to try to convince me?” Jensen turned so he was giving Jared his full gaze.

  

“Would it work?”

  

“Not likely. In fact if you tried to convince me of your loyalty to me I would be all the more convinced you were lying.”

 

Jared smiled widely, “That’s what I thought.”

  

Jensen nodded seriously. “Maybe in time I will trust you… unfortunately at this time I have to think of my crew. If you were to escape and tell the authorities of our actions it would mean the deaths of every man aboard. That I will not allow.”

  

Jared nodded, his smile disappearing at the thought of more time in the depths of the ship. “Fair enough.”

  

Jensen’s stomach turned over at the disappointed look on the younger man‘s face. “If you behave well while we are in port I will think about removing your chains completely once we are back on the open water.”

  

“Agreed.”

  

Michael stepped out onto the deck at that moment and approached the captain stuttering out an excuse about why he hadn’t been on watch.

  

“Thank you Michael, Jared had already told me of your arrangement. It doesn’t matter anymore. Your punishment is over. Please take Jared below and see that he is well chained. I see land on the horizon. We will be in port in a short while.”

  

“But captain, it was my fault not his. I should be punished, you can’t confine him again.”

  

Jensen’s expression darkened. “Am I the captain of this ship Michael?”

  

Michael lowered his gaze, “Yes sir.”

  

“Then don’t question my orders again, take him below.”

  

“Yes sir. Jared… I…”

  

Jared smiled slightly, “It’s not your fault Michael I understand.” Jared led the way back down to his dark prison.

 

Chapter 8

 

 

 

Jared smiled slightly as he heard the men preparing to depart the ship. There was always excitement after such a long time at sea. Jared himself, as much as he loved the water, yearned to feel solid ground beneath his feet. He shifted his shoulders trying to get comfortable but his arms were extended so far over his head it made his muscles ache. The chains were long enough on his legs that he could stretch them out in front of him, but even if he stood he could not take more than two steps toward the ladder and the warm sunshine streaming down from the hatch.

 

 

 

Jensen and the majority of the crew were already on land before Michael slipped down the ladder with the keys.

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Jared whispered pulling himself to his feet.

 

 

 

“I’m getting you off this ship.” Michael responded excitedly.

 

 

 

“No Michael. I gave my word.”

 

 

 

“I’ll bring you back before the captain returns. You need to get off this ship, admit it.”

 

 

 

Jared shook his head and pulled his hand away as Michael tried to unlock his wrist. “Not like this. The captain is just starting to trust me. If I defy him now…. My life could be a whole lot worse.”

 

 

 

“We won’t get caught,” Michael’s smile dropped, “and if we do I will take all the blame this time.”

 

 

 

“No.” Jared grabbed Michael’s hand as he again tried to remove the chains. “If we do this I take every scrap of the blame. I threatened you. I forced you to release me.”

 

 

 

Michael shook his head but Jared just squeezed his wrist tighter. “Agree to it or leave me be.”

 

 

 

“Alright, but I won’t let you get caught.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jensen continued to nurse his first ale as the rest of his crew were well on their way to total inebriation. Jim had finally talked him into leaving the ship but that didn’t mean he was ready to enjoy himself.

 

 

 

“Captain… you have to let yourself relax.”

 

 

 

Jensen smiled sadly, “When have I ever relaxed?”

 

 

 

Jim nudged with with his elbow. “That’s my point exactly. The ship is safe, the crew is content and happy. It’s a beautiful night, we have lively music, beautiful woman… or men if you prefer, and plenty of ale.”

 

 

 

Jensen finally turned to meet his gaze. “We have those things… and what about Jared?”

 

 

 

“If you wanted him here then why did you leave him on the ship?”

 

 

 

Jensen took another sip of his ale. “You know why.”

 

 

 

Jim sighed, “So do you, so why are you bringing this up again?”

 

 

 

“Go. Enjoy yourself Jim. You deserve it. Leave me to my thoughts.”

 

 

 

“Alright… but first… I know it’s not my place. Please take this in the spirit of someone who has looked on you almost as a son… It’s not too late. If you want that boy…”

 

 

 

“No Jim. You are wrong, it is already too late.”

 

“He doesn’t hate you.”

 

“Not like he should, no.”

 

“He’s a good man, better than his father…”

 

“I know that too. He gave me his word tonight that he wouldn’t escape. He didn’t even try to talk me out of chaining him up again. I can’t help asking myself if I am too suspicious. How else can he prove he is trustworthy beyond what he is doing right now.”

 

“I agree.”

 

“Then it is settled. I will go back to the ship and…”

 

Jensen was interrupted by one of his crew who ran through the doors, fear in his eyes.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jared rubbed his chaffed wrists again as he sipped his ale. His wrists were free from the metal restraints for the first time in a long time. He was on solid land and he was free. Well, as close to free as he would ever be. Jared had refused to enter the tavern afraid that he would run into the crew so instead Michael has brought him his ale and he drank it contentedly in the darkness between two buildings.

 

Jared tried to enjoy this moment of freedom but found that the betrayal he felt was burying all his other feelings. He kept seeing Jensen… the captain’s face in the morning light and the betrayal stung all the more. “I have to get back to the ship.”

 

Michael shook his head smiling, “It’s early yet. The captain won’t be back to the ship until late. He always enjoys himself the first night so that he can get straight to work the next day.”

 

“I don’t care about that. I shouldn’t be here. I’m going back to the ship.” Jared flung his mug into the brick wall in front of him and stormed out of the alley and right into the path of the captain.

 

Jensen didn’t say a word for a moment. He simply leveled his pistol on his escaped prisoner. The crew members behind their captain turned pale on seeing the action their captain was likely to take. None wanted to see Jared dead but they wouldn’t stand against their beloved captain either. Jensen didn’t break eye contact, and Jared didn't try to speak. “Take him back to the ship. Quietly. See that Michael returns as well. He can take Jared’s place below decks. If our prisoner needs fresh air this badly he will get it. Chain him to the mast.” Each of the prisoners was grabbed by two of Jensen’s men and led away.

 

Jensen sighed his hand shaking as he turned towards Jim, “Gather the men and get them aboard. Tell them shore leave is cancelled we must leave immediately. Jared’s presence is no longer a secret.”

 

Jim just nodded sadly, “Aye captain.”

 

Chapter 9

 

Jared shivered as the cold night wind blew across his bare chest. His wrists were tightly captured and pulled as far behind him as they would go. His back was firmly pressed to the mast which felt like an ice block along his spine. He could not stand, but despite this, shackles even heavier than before had been attached to his ankles. All around him men were struggling to get the ship underway in the dark of night. It was dangerous to leave port without light to guide them but apparently he had been recognized, so it was more dangerous for them to stay then go. Jared hit his head back against the wooden mast cursing himself for getting them into this. If he had simply done as Jensen had ordered…. Now he might be responsible for the destruction of this fine crew.

 

Jensen glared in the pale light at the shivering form of his prisoner. Jared had yet to say anything in his own defense. He had tried to beg for leniency for Michael just once. A swift backhand had taken care of that. Jensen felt like a fool for believing either man.

 

He wasn’t sure why he had ordered Jared stripped to the waist. At the time it had seemed like further punishment. He had not realized two problems with this. The first was he did not enjoy watching Jared suffer as the cold morning winds swept across the deck. The second was that although he had no right to enjoy the view he could not help but be distracted by Jared’s muscled chest. He forced himself to stand farther from the mast and concentrate on his duties. Jared would survive.

 

Jim tried to get Jensen to speak to Michael as he would not stop shouting for him. There was another problem Jensen didn't know how to solve. He cared for Michael like a little brother, but his actions were disloyal and could cost them all their lives. Several times it was on the tip of his tongue to order his release but he was the captain, order must be maintained.

 

By dawn Jensen felt they were a safe enough distance from port to relax. He sent a majority of the crew to rest, keeping watch himself in the morning light.

 

He stared into the rising sun and tried to decide what to do next. He was a pirate again and so were the crew. They had nowhere safe to go. He could not risk the lives of his honest friends and had no allies left among the criminals. He turned in frustration again to Jared. Even from this distance he could see the younger man shivering. Part of him wanted to rush to him and hold him and give him warmth. The rest of him could not help but blame him for the position he had put them all in through his arrogance. Michael was merely a foolish boy at times but he thought that Jared had understood the danger.

 

Jared stretched his fingers. They going numb, he hoped it was from the cold and not the chains, as the rising sun was improving the temperature but not his situation. “Captain.” Jared called again. “Please… don’t harm Michael. Do what you want with me. No one need know I was ever aboard.”

 

Jensen strode forward angrily. “What do you suggest? I leave you on a friendly island for them to find? Then you can lead them back to us and get your revenge.”

 

"I wouldn't do that."

 

"I shouold just take your word for this? Like you gave your word that you wouldn't escape..."

 

"I wasn't escaping, I would have come back to the ship."

 

"Your actions were foolish, and now I have to find a solution that doesn't mean our deaths. Your former crew was seen on shore and they know you were on the island. They will be following us and if they find you aboard..."

 

Jared swallowed painfully. “You could kill me.”

 

Jensen glared at him coldly before he decided that it wasn’t some manipulation. Jared was serious. His expression softened. “No… I couldn’t. Before you said that maybe I could have… but not now.”

 

“Captain!” The lookout in the crows nest called down in fear. “Ship on the horizon coming on us fast.”

 

“What?”

 

“I couldn’t see her in the fog sir. We have nowhere to go sir.”

 

Jensen rang the bell to call his men to their stations. Jim borrowed the captain’s scope and looked out at the approaching ship. “She’s faster than us captain. We might evade her for awhile but she will catch us. What are your orders?”

 

Jensen bit hard into his tongue. There was nothing to do. Load the cannons? Arm the men? Fight to the last man?

 

“Captain?”

 

Jensen looked down at Jared who pulled as far from the mast as the thick chains would allow. The metal dug harshly into his wrists.

 

“You must release me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please just listen to me….”

 

>

“NO!”

 

“Do what is best for your crew!”

 

“I ALWAYS do what is best for my crew.”

 

“No captain, that is a lie. You brought me aboard. You put them in danger.”

 

Jensen pulled his pistol and aimed it at Jared.

 

Chapter 10

 

 

“You know it’s true,” Jared glared harshly up at the captain.

 

Jensen dropped his arm to his side with a sigh. It was true. He thought for a moment of putting the pistol to his own head but instead dropped the gun on the deck.

 

Jared tried to pull himself forward again, but was stopped by the heavy chains. “You must let me help you get them at least out of this.”

 

Jensen looked away, “What do you need me to do?”

 

>

“Tell your men to follow my orders no matter what.”

 

Jensen stared hard at him for a moment. “Done. You heard Captain Padalecki, his orders are now mine no matter what.” The captain could tell that some of the men were reluctant to follow that order. He grabbed the front of the shirt of a passing man. “Failure to follow his orders will be a direct insult to me.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Jensen turned back to Jared “Well?”

 

“Jim, get me out of these chains.” As soon as he was free Jared picked up the discarded chains and handed them to Jim “Now put them on the captain.”

 

All motion on the ship stopped at these words.

 

“What?” sputtered Jim.

 

“There is no time to argue. The ship will be able to see us soon and our time will be up.”

 

Jensen nodded and turned his back to Jim placing his hands in the small of his back.

 

“Wait.” Jared stopped him, “I’ll need your shirt and jacket.”

 

Jensen nodded stripping to the waist. Jared was instantly warmed as he put on the rather tight fitting clothing.

 

“Do it now.” Jensen growled shivering slightly. Jim stepped forward once again.

 

Once his wrists and ankles were firmly chained Jared stepped forward with a black strip of fabric. “I will make this right. I promise. We are both responsible for these men now. I take that responsibility very seriously. I will not fail.” Jensen met his eyes, nodded and opened his mouth as the black fabric was used to gag him.

 

Michael ran up on deck just as the other ship came along side. He took in the sight of the white surrender flag, his captain in chains and Jared holding a pistol, and froze in his tracks.

 

“What…”

 

“Michael, you must go along with everything I say. All our lives depend on it.”

 

He met Jensen’s eyes and Jensen nodded unable to speak around the gag.

 

There was no more time for conversation as Steve and Chris led a group of Jared’s former crew members aboard the ship. They were all armed and unsure who to aim their guns at since none of Jensen’s crew carried weapons except Captain Padalecki himself. Jared’s crew was reinforced by a military brigade that Steve had been assigned when he told the situation to the officers on the island.

 

“I am no longer a captive here!” Jared called. His hands were up in a sign of peace, putting himself between the arriving troops and Jensen’s crew.

 

“The crew has overthrown their former captain and has chosen to follow me instead.”

 

“What?” Steve asked in disbelief.

 

“They feared a charge of mutiny but once I explained that the charge of piracy was worse they chose to side with me against their former captain.”

 

“But the island… You were escaping… running away…”

 

Jared paused for a minute as he thought up a response. “I feared that some of Captain Ackles’ friends might have spotted us and so I chose to have my ship leave before dawn. I pretended to act as a prisoner so as to hide the mutiny of the crew…”

 

 

 

It was not a clever response but luckily none of Jared’s former crew thought he was terribly clever. “Then we must hang the notorious pirate Ackles.”

 

 

 

“No!” Jared shouted “ummm I mean I want to keep him alive… as an example to the crew… of the evils of piracy…”

 

 

 

“But he’s a pirate. He must be hung for his crimes.”

 

 

 

“No! He will remain here on this ship…as my slave.”

 

 

 

“You… want to stay on this ship?” Chris asked hopefully.

 

“Yes… that is… I think this crew needs guidance in following a noble path…”

 

“What about your father’s ship?”

 

“Oh… Um… well… you men may keep her…as a reward for your daring rescue.”

Chris, unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth, responded quickly. “Great. If that’s all settled then…” Chris rubbed his hands together eagerly. They had done their part in rescuing their former captain and they got to keep his ship too.

“Wait.” Steve called out as the rest of his crew started back to the ship. “The pirate must be branded as a criminal and a slave. In case he escapes from your ship or tries to stage a mutiny.”

Jared tried to come up with a reason not to allow this and looked around at the faces of all of the men aboard hoping for an idea.

Steve walked across the deck and glared in Jensen’s face. “Kneel slave.”

Jensen met Jared’s eyes briefly with a reassuring look and dropped clumsily to his knees. The chains around his ankles made a sound that seemed to echo across the silent ship.

Jared could not watch. It was all he could do to avoid vomiting as Jensen tried to bite back his screams. Two blackened marks now showed on the back of Jensen’s right arm. One for pirate, and one for slave.

Steve and Chris did not wait for a long goodbye. They assured Jared that his father’s ship would be well taken care of. Jared barely found the strength to nod and fake a smile and a wave as his father’s ship sailed away forever.

Jensen’s crew waited in stunned silence. They had to wait until the other ship was far enough away to remove Jensen’s chains. Even once it was clear that they were unobserved no one stepped up to release the bound man who had finally collapsed to the desk. Each man’s heart was riddled with guilt for what they had just allowed. Jared bit the inside of his cheek as he dropped to his knees beside his former enemy. He released Jensen’s gag and all the chains. He helped Jensen to his feet. Jensen didn’t look up nor did he speak. His gaze remained on the wooden deck.

“What are your orders Captain?” Jim asked finally to break the silence.

Jensen continued to stare at the deck as if he hadn’t heard.

“Captain?” Jared asked softly.

 

 

 

“I am not the captain.” Jensen softly responded. “I am a pirate and your slave.”

 

 

 

“No!” Jared said forcefully, dropping to his knees. “On this ship you are no one’s slave. Aboard this ship you are captain Ackles. I am sorry that I could not save you as well as I had hoped. Your branding was not a part of my plan. I offer myself to you again. Freely to return and remain your slave.”

 

 

 

Jensen finally met Jared‘s gaze. “And on land?”

 

 

 

Jared looked down once again in shame. Jensen’s brands were too visible, he would never truly be free again. “On land you will be my slave. At sea I will be yours. But the rest of the crew and I will always know who is the true captain.”

 

 

 

Jensen still did not speak, staring instead back and forth between his new marks and the horizon.

 

 

 

Jared removed Jensen’s jacket and draped it over his drooping shoulders. He tried to return his shirt as well but Jensen barely looked at it before letting it drop to the deck. Jared picked up the chains again and handed them to Jim. Then he knelt again at the base of the mast and placed his arms behind him waiting for the chains.

 

 

 

Jim sighed and attached the chain to Jared’s wrists. The sound the chain’s end hitting the deck seemed to wake Jensen up with a shiver. He turned and stared at the bound man. “No.” he growled fiercely.

 

 

 

Jared looked up at him and couldn’t help but fear for his life.

 

 

 

“No, you will not be my slave.” Jensen growled. “You have done far too much on this ship for that to be your punishment.”

 

 

 

Jim and several other crewmen stepped forward trying to decide if they would intervene against the captain if he tried to kill the younger man.

 

 

 

Jensen glared at Jim until he stepped out of the way. Jensen knelt in front of Jared and raised his chin with a finger. “You have saved us all. You would have been free. You would have had your ship back and your friends, but instead you chose to save your kidnappers…why?”

 

 

 

Jared couldn’t look away but he also could not answer. He was in love, and he doubted that was the answer the captain wanted to hear.

 

Jensen dropped his hands down to gently grip Jared’s chilled shoulders. His skin was soft and smooth and he never wanted to let go. “I will gladly be your slave, but you will never be mine.” Jensen didn’t even turn away, still staring into Jared’s eyes as he ordered Jim to release Jared.

 

 

 

As soon as Jared’s arms were free he wrapped them around Jensen’s neck. Jensen pulled away just enough to tentatively press his lips to Jared’s. Jared quickly got over his shock and they melted into each other’s kiss.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Epilogue

 

 

 

For twenty years Captain Ackles and his first mate Jared sailed the seas as equals. On land Jensen knelt at Jared’s feet but anyone looking closely knew Jensen was no man’s slave. The love that passed between their eyes was clear to all. Every crew they took aboard was informed of the unusual relationship. Some tried to cause trouble, but they inspired such loyalty from their men that anyone seeking trouble would soon find themselves wishing they had never come aboard.

 

 

 

One evening, Jared found Jensen tracing his finger along his slave tattoo.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Jared sighed placing his hand over the dark marks as if to hide them.

 

 

 

“The day I kidnapped you was the best day of my life, that doesn’t mean it wasn’t wrong. I wear the mark of piracy as punishment for that crime. The other…. The other is a symbol of what you did to save me… and my crew. I do not feel any shame for it; I wear it proudly and always will.”

 

 

 

Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and they held each other as the sun set once again beneath the horizon.

 

The End

 


End file.
